


Demonous: The Double-Edged Sword in Liquid Form

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Apparently neither does Satan, Author cant tag for shit either, Author cant write for shit, Developing Relationship, Drunk Antics, F/M, MC doesn't know how to relationship, No editing we die like Lilith, Occasional fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: "Are you trying to piss me off?" The same strained smile, the one that held so many unspoken curses and anguish was beaming on Satan's face."That depends, love...." A rather sly smile grew onto her lips, her curiosity outweighing her usual common sense. She had prepared for this, for every action he may or may not make, she was ready.Pulling up the chair and dragging right in front of him, looking him square in the eye. She leaned in close,"Is it working?"...He was sneering at her. Downright seething with something wholly violent. But even that expression changed with a small flick of the wrist, back into a malevolent smile. He poured his own glass, and clinked his with hers, downing it in one fell swoop, not once breaking eye contact."You're going to regret this.""No, we both are."Have fun drinking with Satan!
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how many chapters this will be? Nope.  
> Do I know what I'm doing? Eh...Kinda.  
> Am I coming off too strong? Probably.

"Alright Satan! Let's get a move on, we're going DRINKING!" MC daringly declared as she stormed into Satan's personal library, casting the door wide open and immediately locked eyes with the bored demon in question. He hardly had the time to be surprised by her abrupt entrance when she walked up to him and gently took up his arm in an impatient tugging sort of way, and motioned for him to get up from his desk.

He didn't budge. He was still processing how she had both texted him and gotten here so fast. Her appearance definitely surprised him; it reminded him of Mammon- he didn't like that. _It's not hard to not knock, is it?_ And that confident look on her face, that face that just screams everything is going to go her way, like nothing else was going to stop her- _Just like that arrogant piece of sh-_

"Satan?" MC looked back at him, seemingly ready to apologize. He remembered who was holding his wrist, who was urging him out of his kingdom of books and boredom. He returned her worried look with a self-assured smile of his own. "We were just texting not even one minute ago, what's so important about what we were discussing that you had to come running over to me?" 

"The entrance was to grab your attention, and my proposition was to go drinking. Just the two of us." MC looked at him, patiently awaiting his answer. An amused smile appeared from Satan's face. He was indeed bored, and it had been a while since he went out for something like that. He glanced at his D.D.D, looking over their conversation from a while ago.

_Satan: His reaction was just as I had expected and more._

_He was more than just 'a little tipsy' for the rest of the day._

_I can't believe you actually switched the bottles of Demonous.: MC_

_Did he ever figure out it was you?_

_Satan: He had a sneaking suspicion, that he never acted on._

_Either out of his drunken state of mind or his drive to pretend like everything was normal._

_Did anyone else notice his behavior? :MC_

_Satan: Unfortunately, no, not many._

_Satan: He acted well enough to not let it show at surface level. I'll give him that._

_Satan: But as the one who was stuck with him all afternoon, I saw EVERYTHING._

_Everything as in, every embarrassing little thing he did? : MC_

_Satan: Exactly! Every small mistake, every well hidden slur, I noticed all of it!_

_Like when he left his wallet in the store, convinced that the cashier tried to rob him._

_That must have been...embarrassing. : MC_

_Satan: I say this with utmost seriousness that you HAD to be there_

_to see him trip over his own feet so much._

_I'll admit that it's enticing to see the new sides that people hide when their drinking too much. : MC_

_Satan: I couldn't agree more._

_Satan: In fact, that just gave me a new idea-_

Anytime he found himself telling MC one of his latest pranks on Lucifer, which would be times where he had either nothing to talk about, or when Lucifer had pissed him off in some way during that day, he would be building up another prank in his mind. Slowly, carefully, until he could safely say that he could execute it without fail. It was during this little chat when he had begun to string together a new prank, but was abruptly dissipated by MC's loud entrance.

It had led him to completely lose his small train of thought. He didn't like that, but a new one formed almost immediately.

_I'll admit that it's enticing to see the new sides that people hide when their drinking too much._

"Alright. Let's go." 

* * *

"If I may ask MC," Satan began. While the initial feeling of MC's offer had most certainly influenced his answer, he as they were heading out, he began to have some doubts building up. 

"Yes, Satan?" MC blinked innocently at him. They were walking along Devildom street, doing a bit of window shopping.

"Is there some sort of occasion we're celebrating? Something important event I forgot about?" He was eyeing the newly opened bookstore across the road.

"No, no. Nothing that special. It's just..."

"Hmm?" He looked at her then, not wanting to be left out on whatever she had on her mind.

"I just want to see you black-out drunk." She answered as plainly as possible.


	2. An Idea is Formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a necessary chapter to read, just a little bit of context- I guess?

_A few weeks prior..._

"Leviathan, open this door immediately. You know full well what I'll do if you don't!" Lucifer was ten seconds shy of breaking down Levi's door, having only Mammon and Asmo holding him back from doing anything more.

Satan, MC and Solomon stood aside, spectating it all. It was rare for Lucifer to be this fed up with one of his siblings, the sight convincing even MC when Satan had brought her along saying, "It's simply something you can't miss. I almost feel bad for Levi". She would have happily come along with him, regardless of what to expect, but this certainly surprised her.

And the sight did indeed invoke a sort of awe in MC. In her case, Lucifer's brotherly actions usually left her wondering about his, and his brothers', mental state. As they usually gave off the desire to kill each other or occasionally tolerate each others' presence. The sight before her was the former, as Lucifer was done with Levi's 'hermit life bullshit'.

"So he's been in there for how long now? A week, right?" MC asked Satan. _Just what in the world happened to him?_ she wondered. 

Satan, clearly enjoying the chaos of Levi's actions had brought upon Lucifer was all too happy to fill her in, "A week and a half actually." Satan was chuckling mid-sentence, as re-calling past events were just too ridiculous to say, even though they happened so recently, "For whatever reason, he's holed himself in his room and hasn't come out. But the real kicker is," and he laughed again, "He took all the Demonous in the House! Even the secret stash Lucifer kept to himself for so many years, all gone!" 

_All of this, over some alcohol?_ MC for her part, didn't completely understand why Lucifer was making this into a big deal. Levi had locked himself into his room a bunch of times, sure never this long, but no one worried about him for too long. _So maybe it's the Demonous he's so protective over?_ "I'm not following Satan. Is he getting this mad over a couple bottles of stored alcohol?" 

_**"** _ **It's not just _a couple bottles_ you ignorant. human. It was 47. high-quality. red AND black bottles of Demonous. ALL of them. Given to ME. FROM. DIAVOLO."**

_Lucifer's demon form!_ MC was surprised to get a response at all. The sight had enthralled her even more, despite the small shiver down her spine from Lucifer's voice. She was close to going so far as to take a step forward when Satan moved in front of her, blocking her view and path from Lucifer's fury. He wasn't laughing anymore, but the barest of smiles showed on his lips when addressing MC. "Don't take it too personally, alright? This has gone on long enough now." He said that, but it was evident he wanted to see just what Lucifer would do to Levi this time, but not at the expense of MC's safety.

"I wholeheartedly agree Satan," Solomon chimed in, "I just hope Levi gets out of this whole ordeal alive". _From how's it's looking, he probably won't_ MC thought, cautious not to provoke Lucifer again. It was at that moment when water started to leak from under Levi's damaged door, and at a alarmingly fast pace. 

The unexpected pooling liquid caught the attention of the crowd, drawing silence even among Lucifer as they all watched the water flood out to their feet. MC noticed the brothers' silence. They were all looking at each other, as if having a single moment of clarity between the four of them. Solomon and MC, the only two left unaware of what was about to happen. 

Lev's door then began to shake. More water burst from the openings; _It's going to blow at this rate!_ "Satan, we need to get out-" But he was thinking three steps ahead of her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his chest with his arm, snatching up Solomon with the other. It was a flash moment, but she was able to see the blur of Lucifer, Mammon and Asmo shooting up toward the ceiling, and Satan put as much distance as he could from Levi's impending door of doom as possible. Not a moment too soon either because...

**_B O O M_ **

The dam finally broke. The poor door simply couldn't handle the pressure as the torrent of water engulfed the place where the group stood, merely moments ago. The spectators of this wave watched in silent awe as the crashing waves of water from Levi's room finally ceased, with the final wave drifting poor, drunk Levi- along with the occasional bottle of Demonous, out of his mini ocean.

MC's grip tightened around Satan. She was still a bit dazed from what just happened. 

"MC, Solomon. Are you both okay? We weren't in the literal splash zone, but just to be sure." Satan was addressing the two of them, but he took special notice of MC's far away look upon her face. Solomon could already tell where this was going, and asked to be let down, promptly heading towards Asmo, careful not to slip over the floating empty bottles of Demonous.

The uncommon concern in Satan's voice snapped her out of it."Mhmm. Thank you Satan. But what just happened?" She took notice that he didn't let her go just yet, despite already being on the ground and the waves of water subsiding into a small ripple underneath their shoes. She didn't dislike it.

"This-" Satan gestured to the events unfolding before them. His brothers helping a very drunk Levi up, and Lucifer, split between mourning over his lost drinks and figuring out how to clean up this mess. "Is what happens when Levi drinks too much. Far too much actually. I'm somewhat worried for how his stomach will take this tomorrow."

"So, he had a bit too much too drink and he makes a mess of his room?" MC's mind immediately thought back to the time last year, where she was with Asmo. Fondly remembering how he had cried himself to sleep about not wanting her to leave. She gave Satan an unconvinced side glance to his vague response. _Surely the fish tank in his room didn't hold this much water?_

"Just like Asmo, Levi is a...hm, how does one put this? Ah yes, a 'sad drunk'. Which doesn't mesh well- or rather fits perfectly well with Levi's innate self-depreciating personality." 

"Those types usually just cry themselves to sleep in a pool of their own tears." 

"And that's exactly what he did....again." He watched as the gears in MC's mind turned, waiting for her to put the little pieces together. 

But instead, he saw something else. Something akin to curiosity, a morbid curiosity even. He could tell, as he's had the same expression countless times over the search for new knowledge. 

A lone bottle of Lucifer's Demonous tapped MC's shoe. 

_Just what was Satan like when he was drunk?_

It was then, right at that very moment, that an idea had been formed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times I tried to write, and re-write this, it still didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to. Two weeks of trial and error, only to find error. Damn. The next chapter will hopefully be better.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is on hiatus until author can find her style.

**Author's Note:**

> Some context, I'm here skimming through, looking for some Satan content to appease me, when I stumble upon a certain fic, one that catches my attention for a completely different reason then I think what was intended. 
> 
> It inspired me to make this. Which is odd because I've never felt this driven before. I'm skeptical about how this will turn out in the end like I usually am, but what I don't understand is why I feel so optimistic about this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and questions are encouraged!


End file.
